


needy

by ninetyplanets



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyplanets/pseuds/ninetyplanets
Summary: Yuki can't stop thinking about Momo after he leaves for work. (takes place a few months after Momo joins Re:vale)





	needy

"Don't sleep the entire day while I'm gone, okay?"

Momo smiles brightly, almost _too_ brightly, at Yuki as he heads out of their room. Yuki, still in his pajamas and half asleep, mumbles something incoherent and waddles behind him. "Mmhnn, mulbama. Buuuu."

"Yup, uh-huh, I'm gonna be late! You're cute." Momo slides on his shoes, then gives Yuki a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yuki is too tired to comprehend what's even happening. So, Momo bolts out the door, waving behind him, face flushed. Blinking sleepily, Yuki shuffles to the couch and plops down dramatically. How Momo handles about ten different jobs, all with varying schedules and work loads, he'll never understand.

The two of them had finally started dating a month ago. Everything was still so incredibly new to them; Yuki has been around the block, sure. He's had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, and even had a thing with Banri. Yet...

Something about being with Momo is so much more comfortable than anything he's ever experienced. Being around him always feels like Yuki is exactly where he needs to be. Momo makes him want to try his hardest, to really want to get Re:vale back on track. He's never felt so loved by another human being. In turn, because of everything Momo makes him feel, Yuki gets embarrassed _way_ more easily.

__

An hour into dozing off on the couch, and Yuki finally remembers the kiss Momo gave him on the way out, and his eyes snap open. Butterflies flap around his stomach. Oh, yeah, he wants to puke (in a good, mushy way).

Yuki [7:36 AM]: When will you be home  
Yuki [7:36 AM]: ?

He knows better than to expect a reply back right away when Momo is at work, so he lays down on the couch, ready to fall back asleep, then jumps when his phone vibrates.

Momo [7:40 AM]: Do you miss me already!! Hehe  
Yuki [7:40 AM]: Yes  
Momo [7:42 AM]: I'll be home late! Not until like... 10  
Yuki [7:42 AM]: AM?  
Momo [7:45 AM]: PM... (˃ᆺ˂)  
Yuki [7:45 AM]: ;~; 

Yuki hangs his arm off the side of the couch in defeat. He really, really never thought he'd be one of those clingy boyfriends, and admittedly he isn't that bad, but he gets bored and lonely too easily for his own good.

Momo [7:50 AM]: (｡・//ε//・｡)

Yuki inadvertently whines at his phone.

Yuki [7:51 AM]: Sorry for bothering you at work. Do a good job today  
Yuki [7:53 AM]: Chu

He puts his phone face down on the table and refuses to look at it for the rest of the day.

* * * * *

After a well deserved seven hour nap, Yuki finally trudges himself out of the apartment and goes for a drive around town. The only problem is that everything he sees makes him internally go, "Oh, I want to come here with Momo", or, "Momo would really like this".

God, is he going to be like this forever? Are they going to be one of those gross couples that's always thinking about each other, and every little thing reminds them of one another? Just that thought alone makes Yuki wonder if everything reminds Momo of him, too.

Ugh.

Yuki stops at the local grocery store to grab a few things for dinner tomorrow night. They don't have a lot of cash to spare, but Yuki picked up a job the other day washing a famous guy's car, so he decides the best way to spend it is to make something delicious for Momo, for working so hard all the time.

He's lost in thought as he peruses down the meat aisle; he doesn't notice at first that a girl, possibly only a few years younger than him, shyly walks up to him. Two girls are giggling behind her, which he can only assume are her friends.

"H-hello..." the girl whispers meekly.

Yuki reaches for a package of pork and places it in his basket. "Yeah? What?" He clears his throat. That was rude...probably, and he knows he shouldn't talk like that to an innocent stranger. "Uh, I mean, do I know you?"

"No, but..." She fiddles with her hair. Yuki is trying sensationally hard not to just walk away from her. Momo would be unhappy if he knew he'd been short with someone that was just trying to talk to him, but Yuki can already tell where this is going.

He sighs, faces her, and the girl seems taken aback by the intensity on his face. "Do you like jokes?"

"H-huh? Um, yeah..."

"A few years ago, I went to see a beautiful waterfall in North America. I met a woman there, with her husband and child. They asked me why I had come to see the waterfall alone. But I didn't understand what they said because I don't know any English."

The girl and her friends stare at him. For an uncomfortably long time. As if they're waiting for the punchline to the joke. Even though it's never going to come, because there isn't one. Yuki stares back at them.

"Um... Oh, I have a dentist appointment! Bye!" The girls huddle together and whisper amongst themselves as they hurry out of the store.

"Ah, good luck with your teeth," Yuki says after them. He smiles to himself. Momo loves that stupid joke.

* * * * *

Yuki lays in bed, half naked, fan on full blast, television on some random free porno that he'd come across. He still has a couple hours before Momo comes home; his boyfriend doesn't have to know he was watching explicit videos out of boredom.

The acting in the movie is obnoxiously bad; he doesn't find himself getting aroused from it. Overdramatic moaning. The woman begs for him to go harder but he goes at the same slow unpleasurable pace. If that was Momo, Yuki thinks, he'd do anything if Momo begged with that cute voice of his.

Yuki violently reaches for the remote control, drops it, curses as it bounces across the room, then jumps up and nearly slaps the power button off on the television set. Great, now he's got an erection from one tiny thought like that. He's never done anything...like that, with Momo, yet. They've made out a multitude of times, but it hasn't turned into anything hot and heavy.

He snaps out of his hormonal rage when the door clicks open. It's still too early for Momo to be home yet. An intruder? Would someone _want_ to break into an apartment as small and beaten down as theirs? He stealths out of the room, into the kitchen, and glances all around him; no one here, at least. He grabs a frying pan off of the stove before treading into the main living room. Peaking behind the wall, he sees a mass of black fumbling in the dark, and lunges forward, weapon at the ready--

"HYAAAAH--"

"Yuki?!"

Momo flips the lights on just in time before he can be obliterated by a kitchen utensil. Yuki's frozen in place, clutching the frying pan, in only his underwear and an oversized night shirt. It takes Momo a few seconds to process everything before he barrels over laughing.

"Yuki! Oh, wow! You look sexy!"

Yuki sighs louder than he ever has in his life. "I thought...you were a burglar..." He sets the frying pan down on the counter, shuffles up to Momo, and presses his whole body weight against him.

Momo smiles, bringing him into a tight embrace. "Sorry! I should've said something when I walked in, but I texted you that I got off work early... I thought you'd know it was me."

"Didn't wanna check my phone. Texting is hard." Yuki smashes his face into Momo's shoulder. "I'm glad you're home."

Momo pats the top of Yuki's head. "So, why don't you have pants on?"

* * * * *

After a hot shower and changing into pajamas, Momo crawls into bed beside Yuki. Their futon isn't anything luxurious, but when they cuddle each other to sleep, it feels better than any king size mattress.

As soon as Momo's head hits the pillow, Yuki leans over and crashes their lips together more violently than he's ever done before; it takes Momo back, but only for a short second before he's kissing Yuki back just as hungrily.

"Yuki...hah..." Momo has always been vocal just when kissing, so Yuki can't stop his thoughts from entering XXX territory, and the noises he would make if something more was happening to him.

Yuki shifts on top of Momo and straddles his hips, expertly managing not to break the kiss while doing so. Momo's hands travel from Yuki's neck to his hair, fingers running through it and tugging ever so lightly. It's gotten longer from when they first met, but not by too much; Momo doesn't care either way, and thinks he'd be sexy even if he was bald.

Momo rolls his hips up into Yuki's groin, and Yuki groans so gutteral that all he can manage to do is deepen the kiss even further, slipping his tongue into Momo's mouth so forcefully that Momo moans in response and sucks gently on Yuki's tongue before sliding his own tongue into his mouth. Their teeth clack together, their lips are raw from gnawing on each other, but neither of them wants to let it stop.

It's finally Yuki who pulls away first, a thick line of saliva still linking them together. They gaze at each other, faces hot and flushed, the undeniable spark of lust tinting their eyes. One of Yuki's hands wanders down to Momo's cute peach-themed boxers, and he slips his fingers under the elastic.

"Is this okay?" Yuki asks.

Momo only gasps and nods in response. Yuki had been wondering if Momo ever thought about doing things like this, and it's apparent that, well, yeah. "Please," Momo finally says. "Please, God, _yes_. You're such a gentleman, Yuki-san..."

Yuki complies; he pulls Momo's boxers down all the way, taking in the sound of Momo's sharp gasp as his cock pops out into the open air. He's already hard, but he doesn't have an ounce of shame in him because Yuki, still only in his underwear and pajama shirt, is just as noticeably hard. 

He takes Momo's length into his hand and uses the precum building up to stroke him easier; he twists his wrist just right in a way that makes Momo whimper every time. Yuki positions himself so that he's laying next to Momo, free arm around him, and Momo takes this opportunity to bury his face into Yuki's neck.

"Yuki-san, oh, Y-Yuki, I..." Momo writhes and trembles in Yuki's arms as he works his cock. His thumb presses hard and rubs at the slit; he switches from grasping and carressing his balls, to jerking his length so fast that Momo simply can't stop himself from continuously moaning. "Yuki, Yuki-san... Please, I... I..."

Yuki kisses the top of his head gingerly. "Mm? Yes?"

Momo hiccups into Yuki's neck. His ragged breathing is so _hot_ on his skin that it's driving him wild. "I want you to fuck me," Momo begs wantonly.

And Yuki can't stop himself from involuntarily moaning at that. Momo whines as Yuki removes his hand from his cock to take his clothes off, and Momo follows suit, undressing himself. He has to try not to drool like a mad dog at the sight of Yuki's cock; God, even in his fantasies he never expected it to be so big and beautiful and perfect looking.

Yuki fumbles and reaches for his bag, locating the bottle of lube and inching back on top of Momo. He squirts a healthy amount onto three fingers, then prods them at Momo's entrance. "This is going to burn at first, alright?" Yuki warns.

"It's--nngh, it's okay...!" Momo jolts despite that when the first finger enters him. "I've thought about this before, so I..." Yuki's head snaps up at the comment. He continues working at Momo's hole while the other boy keeps on talking: "I've had so many dirty thoughts, Yuki-san, because you're so hot and sexy and handsome, and I never thought we'd actually be dating, or doing this..."

Yuki is going to cum without any friction at this rate if Momo doesn't stop saying these slutty things to him. He twists his finger around inside Momo before eagerly inserting a second finger; he gazes at him, eyes like static electricity.

"Mmnh, Yuuuu~uuuki, h-hurry, hurry..." A third finger enters him at that, and he cries out, clutching Yuki's shoulders. "S-so good, it's not _fair_ , you're so good..."

Yuki doesn't want to hurt him in the long run, but his head is spinning at how miserably desperate he is to be inside Momo. He pulls his fingers out of Momo's ass with a wet pop, then rubs his own cock with lube just as a precaution; he moans at the contact, and it makes Momo feel guilty for a split second that he didn't pleasure Yuki at all--that guilty feeling immediately fades as soon as the head of Yuki's cock prods inside of him.

He squeaks involuntarily the further Yuki pushes inside of him. No amount of prepping could have prepared Momo for just the simple fact of having Yuki inside of him; Yuki, the man he's had a massive crush on since day one, towering over him and pushing himself inside of him. Momo's nails dig into Yuki's shoulders once he's finally fully inside him, and tears bead at the corner of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yuki kisses Momo's forehead far too tenderly for the atmosphere. "You're so _tight_ , Momo, it's..."

Momo bites down hard at his bottom lip when Yuki gently rocks himself in and out of his ass. "I'm good, _you're_ good, I'm gonna lose my mind, Yuki..."

That's encouragement enough for Yuki, and he picks up his pace, the sound of skin against skin starting to fill the air. Momo wraps his legs around Yuki's hips and grinds himself upwards in desperate attempts to meet Yuki's hips as he thrusts back into him; Yuki moans in response, his voice like angels singing to Momo's ears. 

Yuki kisses and nips at Momo's lips fervently as he fucks him harder, Momo gasping and whimpering and nearly choking out a sob as Yuki hits just the right spot. Momo throws his head back and chants Yuki's name as if he were the only God in the universe that he's ever prayed to. 

"Momo," Yuki groans hoarsely, "Ahn, God, Momo, _fuck!_ "

"Yuki, harder, faster, I'm gonna die without you inside me, ah, please--"

They both know they aren't going to last much longer. Yuki's rhythm is so sporadic and sloppy but Momo doesn't notice or care, he's too lost in a whirlwind of pleasure, grinding himself forward in time with Yuki, chest red and flushed from the heat of the moment.

Momo tries not to scream as he orgasms--he bites down hard on Yuki's shoulder to muffle out his pathetic cries, snaggletooth tearing at his skin and drawing blood. Cum stains his stomach and splashes onto Yuki's, as well; the sight of Momo breaking down in pleasure draws Yuki to the edge and with a few final brutal thrusts, he releases hard inside of Momo, a ragged, breathy moan catching in his throat.

It takes Yuki a hot second before he pulls his cock out of Momo. He breathes harshly as he slumps down beside his boyfriend, trying to find words, but too exhausted to even speak.

"That, that was... Ungh..." Momo groans uncomfortably. Cum leaking out of his ass was not something he expected would feel so weird. "You were amazing, Yuki-san, I...hah... You're so hot..."

Yuki cups Momo's cheek and brings him in for a chaste kiss, then wraps his arms around him to cuddle. "Thank you."

"Nnh? That's all you have to say?!"

Yuki nuzzles his head into Momo's hair. "You're cute. Oh, yeah, I went to the store today. I got some meat for dinner tomorrow."

Momo shimmies into a more comfortable position. "Good thing you didn't cook it tonight, huh? I got SO full of meat tonight..."

"......"

The sound of Yuki snorting and desperately trying not to laugh makes Momo start honking like a goose.

* * * * *

Yuki expects to wake up to Momo getting ready for work, but instead, he wakes up after noon, with Momo still curled up beside him. That is definitely unusual. Just as he's about to wake Momo up, the other boy stirs awake, grunting as he stretches out his arms and legs.

All Yuki can think of is how cute he looks waking up in the morning.

"Mm... Ah? Darling?" Momo sleepily reaches for Yuki's cheeks and pinches them. "What time is it...?"

"12:30 PM."

Yuki's blunt answer makes Momo fly up off the futon and run for the bathroom. He's immediately calling two different work places and apologizing for not showing up, and rushes to put on a uniform to one of his other jobs.

"Momo," Yuki says. Momo keeps bolting around the apartment in a mad dash. "Momo."

Yuki gets up out of bed and grabs Momo's arm before he can run off into a different area of the apartment again. He kisses his cheek, then waddles back into bed. "Have a good day."

Momo nearly melts for half a second, finally able to relax after something as simple as that. He grabs his bag and pokes his head into the bedroom before he leaves. "Bye-bye!! I love you!"

He's gone before Yuki can say anything, and he sits there, mouth agape, eyes wide. They've never said _that_ to each other before.

Yuki [12:45 PM]: ( ˘ ³˘) ♥

He puts his phone down and covers his face.


End file.
